Una hermosa y tragica vida
by HinataRodea
Summary: Que pensarias si comienzas con algo que se ve arruinado por tus enemigos de toda la vida e intentas con otra persona pero las cosas no resultan mejor este fic es de LenaleeXKanda o LenaleeXAllen lean y lo descubriran ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PD tardo bastante en subir los capitulos asi que sean pacientes
1. Personajes

Allen Walker

Lenalee Lee

Yu Kanda

Lavi

Miranda Lotto

Arystar Krory III

Bookman

Suman Dark

Chakar Rabon

Daisya Barry

Noise Marie

Gwen Frere

Hevlaska

Chaoji Han

Timothy Hearst

Generales

Winters Sokaro

Froi Tiedoll

Klaud Nine

Cross Marian

Kevin Yeegar

Yu Kanda

Cuartel General

Komui Lee

Cardenal / Apócrifo

Cuartel General, División Asiática

Bak Chang

Fou

Lou Fa

Sammo Han Wong

Cuartel General, División Norteamericana

Renee Epsteins

Terceros Exorcistas

Madarao

Tokusa

Tevak

Goushi

Kiredori

Alma Karma

Villanos

El Conde del Milenio

Lero

La Familia de Noé

Neah Walker

Road Kamelot

Tyki Mikk

Skinn Bolic

Jasdevi (Jasdero & Devit)

Lulu Bell

Sheryl Kamelot

Wisely

* * *

Agregare unos cuantos mas a la lista

Sophia Walker Lee

Alma Kanda Lee

Jake Frere

Kevis Lee

Sasha Lee

Daira Lee

* * *

Agregare otros despues mientras la historia se desarrolle


	2. El comienzo de mis problemas

-Hola Lavi-dije al verlo pasar

-Hola Lenalee ¿Como has estado?-me pregunto mientras se detenia

-Bien ¿Tu como has estado?-le pregunte

-Pues bien, ya sabes, de aqui a aca con Yuu cumpliendo las misiones ¿Que tal las tuyas?-me pregunto Lavi pero ya no le estaba prestando atencion ya que estaba buscando a Allen

-¿Que tal que ?-le pregunte a Lavi

-Tus misiones ¿Lenalee? ¿En que estas pensasndo?- me pregunto Lavi un poco sorprendido ya que yo siempre era atenta con las conversaciones

-En nada ¿por que lo mencionas?-Le dije a Lavi disimulando un poco el hecho de que estaba buscando a Allen

-Lenalee esque realmente estas distraída-Dijo Lavi intentando atraer mi atencion al ver que ya no tenia mas opciones decidi que era hora de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo

-Mira Lavi lo que pasa es que necesito encontrar a Allen- le dije esperando que no preguntara el porque

-Lenalee no es por nada pero... ¿para que lo estas buscando?, digo si es que puedo saber- dijo Lavi con una nota de curiosidad en su voz

-Es sobre un pequeño problema con las exorcistas-le dije sin darle detalles pero llenandome de ansiedad ya que todas las preciones se me juntaban: la precion del pregunton Lavi, el problema con las exorcistas, mas un intenso dolor proveniente de mis piernas que no terminaban de recuperarse de los ataques de los akumas nivel tres y cuatro todo eso nos dava un igual comun una crisis de depresiva, intente calmarme pero hasta yo tenia limites para eso, y antes de que me diera cuenta habia caido al suelo por la poca fortaleza de mis piernas en ese momento, aun en el suelo comenze a hiperventilarme y de pronto sin ninguna razon comenze a llorar, no sabia si era de dolor, frustracion, desesperación, o que simplemente había surgido de la nada, al ver esto Lavi se asusto un poco pero luego se agacho me tomo por los hombros viéndome directamente a los ojos

-¿Que es ese problemita exactamente ?-lo mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Pensé en que quizá...-le dije sin terminar la frase no quería que supiera que tenia en mente, no estaba segura si decirlo o callar

-¿Pensaste que Lenalee?- me pregunto Lavi con una mirada de preocupación y compaciön al mismo tiempo con un ligera pisca de seriedad

-En que si ya no soy bienvenida como antes en la orden quizá sea mejor que cambie de rama o simplemente que abandone la orden-le dije un poco mas calmada y habiendo cambiado mi primera y horrorosa idea de suicidio

-Vamos Lenalee no digas eso tu eres bienvenida aqui- dijo Lavi tratando de animarme

-Solo por los hombres, ninguna chica a excepción de Miranda me habla -dije intentando contener los sollozos

-Vamos quieres que investigue el porque?-se ofreció Lavi

-Crees que alguien quiera decirte bueno, eres bastante apegado a mi- le dije dudando un poco

-Claro, iré con Gwen de seguro ella me dice algo, sera mejor que valla a investigar nos vemos Lenalee-dijo mientras se alejaba y yo continué caminando para encontrar a Allen pero a medio camino de un pasillo del 11vo piso casi caigo a causa de la poca fuerza que mis piernas tenian, en ese momento para mi suerte Kanda hiba pasando por alli

-Kanda, podrias hacerme un favor?-dije llamando su atencion

-que necesitas-dijo el con su comun y frio tono de voz

-Podrias traerme mis muletas? estan en la enfermeria-le dije timidamente

-Tsk-dijo como siempre y se fue, como ya no aguantaba ni un poquito mis piernas decidi sentarme, observe mis pequeños aros cristalizados que se encontraban al rededor de mis tobillos y comenze a acariciarlos recordando lo mucho que me habia costado obtenerlos, antes de que me diera cuenta Kanda ya estaba frente a mi con las muletas, con su ayuda me pare, me coloque las muletas-Gracias Kanda-y el se fue con la pronunciación de su tipico "Tsk", con ayuda de las muletas me dirigi a los lugares donde quiza podia encontrar a Allen, fui a la cocina, sala de entrenamiento, al departamento cientifico, etc. pero no lo encontraba y mis piernas me respondian cada vez menos decidi ir al ultimo lugar de mi busqueda "Su habitacion", cuando entre lo encontre placidamente dormido, intente sentarme suavemente en su cama para no despertarlo pero fue inutil mis brazos ya no soportaban mi peso y cai fuertemente sobre la cama pero el no desperto asi que decidi llamarlo suavemente y para mi sorpresa desperto de un susto, cuando se sento en el borde de la cama lo abrace y comence a llorar sobre su pecho, el comenzo a acariciarme el cabello a manera de consolacion unos minutos despues ya me encontraba mas calmada

-Lenalee ¿que te pasa?-me pregunto Allen muy preocupado,de pronto una inmensa desesperación me invadió al recordar el terrible problema en el que me hallaba

-Es solo que ninguna de las chicas me habla y estoy un poco desesperada eso es todo-le dije intentando contener el llanto

-vamos Lenalee no te lo tomes personal quiza solo lo estas viendo de otra forma-dijo Allen intentando hacerme cambiar de parecer pero no lo logro

-Acaso no lo ves ninguna chica me habla, les hablo y simplemente no me prentan ni un poco de atencion es como si no existiera-dije intentando controlar mis lagrimas

-Esta bien las cosas mejoraran no te preocupes-


End file.
